


Let's Share the Lowliest of Kisses

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [16]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Dry Humping, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, French Kissing, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: He was basically killing him with his tongue.EDIT:Comes with glossary of Japanese terms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justprettypoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justprettypoison/gifts).



> Title: from Miku song "Risky Game".
> 
> Inspired by a short comic of simply these two kissing found on Zerochan before its apparent removal.

He was basically killing him with his tongue.

They hadn't gone any further than wrestling each other into a mess of writhing bodies and clothing and _sashiko_ sheets assaulting each other's mouths, and Katsura was already feeling like he was about to come. This was not simply Takasugi's pushing his tongue into his mouth until they both ran out of breath like back then, when neither of them had enough time or space between battles, when not getting caught dead in the act by other soldiers was prioritized so that a long and slow making out was a luxury they could not afford. No, this time it was fierce and powerful, wild and hungry, as though all those years of anger and torment and lust Takasugi was unloading into the kiss. It was harsh and raw passion that only intensified with every bob of Takasugi's head, every muffled groans that he let loose into Katsura's mouth, every suck and lick and slurp. They kissed as though they had never kissed and would never kiss again; when lack of air proved to be a hindrance, they reluctantly pulled back but still let their tongues slide and work against each other before exchanging consent in the form of steamy gazes between three half-closed eyes and letting their lips collide again.

For a fleeting moment Katsura wondered if Takasugi forgot about having sex altogether when he felt his friend dry-hump him, thrust, thrust, thrust against his groin in an all too familiar rhythm. How he managed to keep his kiss urgent and wanton and his grinding slow and smooth at the same time was a mystery; still, it had gotten Katsura critically close, making him grip Takasugi's hips for dear life, choking between irregular gasps and ruthless sucks, "Stop… please… ngh… stop right there… ah… damn it… too fast… nn… gah!…"

Any more of that silky undulation and he'd be immediately undone.

It was no use, and he had no choice but to squirm helplessly, anticipating his inevitable climax, the result of all the erotic torture. But before he could explode all over his own _nagajuban_ as well as Takasugi's yukata and the sheets, emptiness replaced the heat of Takasugi's body above him, and he nearly whined from the sudden loss of contact.

"Will you shut up?" Takasugi growled, his right eye giving off a mixture of feral lust and mild annoyance and… amusement? "Do you really think I'd let you ruin my expensive clothes _or_ get off that quickly? Be good and stay quiet, I promise I'll draw this little torture out as long as possible; otherwise…" he paused there as his hand fumbled with the knot tied behind his back and then the one in front of Katsura's torso. The next second Katsura's eyes widened; Takasugi's _obi_ as well as his own _datejime_ were caressed against his cheek as a gentle threat, "Understand?"

He said nothing, and Takasugi taking it as the permission it was, crashed both their mouths together again, this time finally letting their clothes slide off and feeling each other's heated skin.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossary:**  
>  _Nagajuban_ (長襦袢): a type of kimono underwear, which is basically a long robe (hence the _naga_ ) typically made of cotton.  
>  _Obi_ (帯): Kimono sash.  
>  _Datejime_ (伊達締め): sash used to secure the _nagajuban_.


End file.
